Destiny
by lostdestiny21
Summary: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: I edited this story differently so I hope you all will like it =)

Chapter 1

**Sora POV  
**

_Beep beep beep_

I hit the alarm clock with my hand to shut it off and looked at what time it was eight in the morning why did I schedule classes so early in the morning again? I must be nuts.

I would sit up to move my hand into my messy brown hair "First day of college should be interesting" I would hear a beep in my apartments indicating coffee was ready aside smiled, could not live without coffee. I would get out of bed wearing only my black boxers to head out of my bedroom and into kitchen to grab a mug and pour myself some coffee.

As I would drink my coffee it got me thinking that was great to live off on my own. My mother, Tifa, didn't want me to leave but I had to so can try to start new life and forget about him.

I put my mug down to head back to my room and check my phone to see text message from my younger brother Roxas.

_Roxas message:_

_"Sora the dorms are great can't believe you got a studio apartment close to the school. Axel is my roommate which makes this day more awesome!"._

I would grip my phone, I still can't believe Roxas was still with Axel after what he did to relationship with...Riku. I refuse to let this stop me from having a good school year. I close my phone not bothering to answer Roxas as I get dress in black tight pants and light blue v-neck shirt.

Than I would head into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair real quick so I could setback in the kitchen to put through coffee in my to go cup and grab my black messenger bag to head out my apartment and go to my light blue jeep.

Once at Destiny college I would look at my schedule "Biology with Professor Vexan" I would walk to the room to go in the classroom to see students inside already. I took a seat in the front not even looking at the students in the classroom. I got a notebook out open it as I looked at my work schedule I had work today at the cafe at twelve. This class starts at nine and ends at eleven so I had plenty of time.

The Professor finally came in looking at the full class as he sat at his desk to look at everyone "Hello class my name is Professor Vexan I will be teaching you let me take attendance and then tell you about this project that is due at the end of this semester" he grabbed his book to open it and say the names, he said my name so I raised my hand "Here" he read a couple more names until he got to the last name "Riku".

I could feel my heart pounding loudly, there is no way he is in this class or in this college it's no way. "Here" Riku voice was heard as it was for sure Riku. I didn't hear professor talk at all for the rest of the class, I was to busy panicking. How would I avoid seeing him, it felt so impossible. I finally manage to control myself to see that it was the end of class and the Professor was putting some list up. I would get up slowly to put my notebook in bag to go with the other students to see it was a list of project partners. My heart was beating so loud when I came across my name because it said Riku was my partner. I couldn't get a break could I?

I manage to move only to bump into someone "So...sorry" I stutter. "Its okay Sora" Riku would say in a whisper as I didn't look at him and just walk to try to escape him but I heard footsteps following me. "Sora will you wait up, its been what? Four years since we seen each other. I missed you" Riku would say. I would continue to walk to my jeep till I felt him grab my arm, I finally looked up at him "Let go of me" I pulled away from his grip "I have to go to work". Riku looked at me "Sora please stop ignoring me and let me explain everything. I still love you.". My heart was pounding as I had my hand on the car door to close my eyes " I don't want to hear it Riku. We are just students now and working on a project together and that's it" before Riku could say anymore I would get my car and just drive off.

**Riku POV  
**

The phone would ring through out the apartment, all I wanted to do was sleep as I stayed under the covers. The answer machine would take over and a voice was heard "Riku get your butt up before I come over there and drag you out of bed" that was my brother Cloud, he was in a band and even though he threatens me I know he wont come over. "Come on Riku, your first days of college and you can't be late" Cloud continue to talk as I would sigh to move the blanket off me and got up to be in my gray sweats to go in the kitchen to grab the phone "I am up, happy?". Cloud would chuckle softly "Very, now go get ready and talk to me later" he would hang up and so did I as I went back in the bedroom to get dress in rip up jeans and gray sweater.

I would grab my iPod to put in pocket to move hand in silver hair to yawn and go in the bathroom to brush teeth and brush hair. Once done with that I would grab a notebook and head out of the apartment to my black convertible to drive to a cafe. In the cafe I grabbed a coffee and a protein bar to than get back in my car and drove to Destiny college. Once at the college I would get out of car to walk in the school and head to my first class, biology. I would sit in the back to put headphones on from my iPod to listen to it as I waited for the students to fill up the classroom.

I started to remember how when I finished high school I couldn't stand being home with my parents always arguing so I was lucky to find an apartment near the college. I would notice someone sitting next to me now as I looked to see the teacher now in the class so I removed my headphones to listen to what the teacher had to say. I heard Sora name when the teacher took attendance and I couldn't believe it as I raise my hand "Here", I really wanted to talk to Sora but after everything that happen would he even let me.

When the class ended I tried to talk to him but he really seemed to still hate me after all that happen as I watch him drive away to sigh "I can't believe you still wont let me explain" I would move hand in my silver hair to sigh.

"Riku?" I would turn around to see Roxas with books in his hand "Roxas? You go to school here too?". Roxas would walk over me "Yeah, I manage to graduate early with good grades. I dorm here with Axel, he graduated early too".

"Your still with Axel" I would raise my brow as I couldn't believe it. Roxas would look at me "Just because Sora broke up with you over what Axel did does not mean I should stop seeing him. I mean I was mad at him at first but I got over it.". I would shake my head "Well your brother is in my biology class so maybe we will get back together." Roxas would chuckle softly "Good luck with that, I have history class to get to. So later" he would walk away.

I would go to my car to get in and sit there "Until next class Sora." he smile softly to start car and drive away.

A/N: Ending it here, I know hate me for leaving it here lol. Anyway hope you like ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Yes I know it took me forever to get this chapter out. Had no computer cause it decided to die on me =(. So anyway this chapter you get a little insight of the past and you see more characters POVS =). Also I wont write out the intimate parts.

Chapter 2

Sora POV

Getting home from work around ten at night, I would put my keys on the counter and moved hand in my brown hair "What a day". I didn't even want to go to biology class on Wednesday because I didn't want to see Riku but I cant get out of the class now cause it fits my schedule so perfectly so I just have to deal with it. I wasn't even hungry so I went to my bedroom to strip down to my boxers and plop on my bed, I looked at my phone "History and English tomorrow in the afternoon for an hour". I was thankful that just one class was early for three days of the week. I put my phone down on the night stand and grab the covers to put over me so I could go to sleep.

Past

_Sitting in class, I would look out the window at the nice weather wishing that I was outside as I sigh wanting the time to go faster so I could get to gym next period. I felt a paper ball hit my head all sudden, I move hand in hair to look at the paper ball and then at Riku who was next to me. Riku would look at me to whisper "Open it" he looked back in front to make sure the teacher was not watching us. I would open the paper under my desk to read what Riku said "This class is so boring I can't wait for gym next period so I can make out with you under the bleachers". I would blush at what Riku said and crumble the paper as the bell would ring and I get up from my desk to put my books in my bag when I all sudden felt Riku hug me from behind "That blush is so cute". I would blush still to move in Riku arms and move my arms around Riku neck to kiss his lips gently "You make it so hard not to blush with the things you say", I would chuckle softly to put my bag over my shoulder and grab Riku hand to head out of the classroom._

_On the way to gym there was a voice behind us "Hey if it isn't the innocent boy and tough guy" Axel would move arms around both us to be between us and smirk to look at Riku "Ready for gym, I am ready to beat you at anything Riku". Riku would get Axel arm off him "How many times do I have to say to stop touching me you clown dork". We were getting closer to where Roxas was at his locker as Axel would smirk at Riku to side hug me still "You can keep telling me but I don't care". Roxas would finally close his locker to look over at us and shake his head "Axel get your arm off my brother and lets go to gym" he would walk toward the gym as Axel smirk still to remove his arm off me finally "Catch you two later" he would go catch up to Roxas._

_I couldn't help but chuckle "Those two are nuts". We would walk to the locker room and get there right when the bell rings as Riku would open his locker next to mine "I like your brother but Axel is annoying. I can't see how they like each other". I would open my locker to put my stuff in and grab my light blue shorts and shirt to start removing my clothes to put the gym clothes on "Don't let Axel get to you Riku. Their relationship isn't perfect like ours because there always on and off". Riku would get undress and then dress in black short and white shirt to smirk as he moves to me and move arms around my waist "Our relationship is perfect. I will never hurt you Sora. I love you". I would blush cutely "I love you too" Riku would kiss me on the lips deeply as I return the kiss deeply._

I would wake up to sit up slowly "The dreams again..." I touch my lips to have werry eyes and then looked over at the window to see the sun trying to peak in my closed blinds. I would look at my phone to grab it and look at the time "Its eleven. Got class at one", I would fall back in bed not wanting to get yet.

Riku POV

It was Wednesday now and I sat in the back of the class waiting for people to come into the classroom. The professor was their early writing on the board on what we had to do for assignments with our partners and also wrote that from here on out that we had to sit with our partners. I couldn't help but smirk at that part as I would look down at my book to doodle a little until I notice someone standing next to my desk and I looked up to see Sora looking at the board "Are you going to keep looking at the board hoping it changes?". Sora would look at me finally "Shut up" he would walk to the desk next to me to sit down and take out his books to place on his desk.

I would look at the board "So I was thinking we do the element on periodic table, oxygen I think would be easy", I would look over at Sora writing down something in his book "Are you listening?". Sora would look at me "As much as I don't want to I am listening to you just writing down what you said". I would raise my brow "And what do you think?". Sora would lean against the chair "I think we should do it and get it done early". I would nod "exactly my idea so what do you say to coming to my apartment tomorrow to work on some of it. are you free?". Sora would take his phone out to check as he would than close it "Yeah I am free, I will come up with an outline and show you tomorrow". I would flip a page on my notebook to write down my address and phone number to rip it out and give it to Sora.

The professor would begin the class as he clear his throat to get everyone attention "Alright so these topics on the board will be all you can pick from in your group. No group can have the same subject except for certain one like the elements cause you choose from any of them so tell me at the end of class what you do. You can use the notes, books and internet just remember to source it. It must ten pages, if you do more than it will bring your grade up more. Any questions?" he looked around to see no one raise their hand "Alright lets begin the lesson for today" he would put the projector on and started to teach the class.

The class seemed to go on forever and when the class was over finally Sora would tell the professor what we will do and we actually went to the parking lot together "Do you have work?". Sora would get to his car and put his stuff in "Yeah". I would lean against his car to look at him "Where do you work maybe I will come visit you". A voice was heard from behind me "He works at the Rainbow Café" I would look behind me to see Roxas coming over to us. Sora looked at Roxas "Don't you have class to get to bro?". Roxas would smile to hold his books against him "I have a couple of minute to spare, you haven't return any of my texts". Sora would sigh to look away "I have been busy, I actually have to go to work now", he would get in his car to almost close the door when Roxas would grab the door open as Sora looked at Roxas. Roxas looked back at Sora "Ever since you broke up with Riku, we have grown apart Sora. You apparently don't want to hear the truth about what happen but your going to have to hear it some time". Sora would look over at me and then back at Roxas "Let go of the door Roxas I have to get to work", when Roxas let go he would close the door and drove off.

I would move hand in my silver hair to watch Roxas walk past me "At least he talked to both of us". Roxas would look back at me "Yeah, well see you around Riku" he would walk into the college. I would walk to my car to get in "Lets see how things turn out". I would drive back home.

Roxas POV

Once class was over I would get back in the to see my boyfriend at the desk typing on his laptop "Your still working on that paper?". Axel would move hand to chin "I am proof reading now" he would look over at me "How was class?". I would put my stuff on my bed to sit down "It was really boring but I really couldn't concentrate cause I ran into my brother before class. He clearly still hates me, Riku and you still but at least he was talking to me and Riku somewhat". Axel would look at me still and than he would look back at the laptop "Hmm I am surprise there even talking at all".

I would look at Axel as I fold my arms "It is basically your fault, if you weren't so jealous of their relationship than we would all be talking". Axel would lean against the chair as he was silent still looking at the laptop. I would get up to walk over to Axel and turn the chair to grab his shirt "You are going to talk to Sora to tell him the truth or I will kick you out of this room". Axel would smirk to tackle me down to the floor and pin my arms on the floor to look down at me "If it means that much to you than I will but you have to give me something in return" he would move head to kiss my lips gently and than move his head to my neck to suck on it as I would moan.

A/N: Hate me if you will but that's how I will end the intimate parts =) So give me reviews guys and maybe I will be quicker with updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: So I wont do the next chapter until I get more reviews. Also like to make it clear that I wont write any intimate parts out, you can be mad at me if you like XD. So anyway read the next chapter ^_^

Chapter 3

Axel POV

Past

_I was broken up with Roxas again, its been a month since we even talked to each other and I am not even going to fix it this time. I would be on the school roof looking down at the gym class as I notice Riku and Sora going behind the bleachers to make out, what else is new. I folded my arms "Why should they be happy all the time?" I was clearly annoyed how perfect their relationship was and I have to find a way to ruin it. I turned to walk to the other side of the roof and sit down on the ground to lean against the fence to look in the sky to watch the clouds go by._

_"Axel!" I looked over to see Roxas at the door way as I raise my brow wondering what he was doing up here on the roof "Roxas" I would notice him standing in front of me. Roxas would fold arms "I want to get back together with you Axel.". I looked up at him as I didn't say anything still. Roxas would grab me by the shirt to pull me up a little "Don't just sit there and not say anything Axel. Say something now". I couldn't help but smirk "So controlling" I would move arms around Roxas waist to pull him to the ground with me and kiss Roxas on the lips deeply. Roxas would have hands on my chest as he kissed me back deeply and slowly move head back to look in my green eyes "Let's go to the rest of the gym class"._

_We would head to the last couple of minutes and I could hear whistles from Sora "Yah their back together". Riku was beside him under the bleachers as he rolled his eyes. Roxas would smirk "Can never stay away from him for long. I love him" he would go under the bleachers so Sora could hug him cutely. I would look over at Riku who was looking at me "What are you staring at". Riku would smirk "Your ugly face". I would twitch my eye as Sora got between us "This endless fighting between you needs to stop can't you be nice to each other for once". Riku would look away as he wasn't going to even try to be nice and I wasn't even going to try either but I couldn't help but smirk "Sure let's be buddies Riku" I would walk over to him and side hug him as the bell rang "Why don't you two go get change we will be there in a sec" once the other two left I would grab Riku shirt to look at him "Listen here Riku I will find a way to ruin your perfect little life"._

_Riku pushed me back "Tch the only thing that is perfect in my life is my relationship with Sora and if you try to ruin that I will beat the crap out of you" he would push me away to walk away as I couldn't help but smirk as I watch him walk away._

Present

I would wake up in bed with Roxas still sleeping as I looked over the clock, it was eight in the morning and I had English at nine. I got up slowly trying not wake up Roxas as I go to my laptop to print out the paper I worked on last night and put in a folder. I put my black boxers on than slipped on black tight pants with a red v-neck shirt. Roxas moved in the bed to cuddle with my pillow it was kinda cute as I walk over to kiss Roxas on the head gently than grab my stuff to make my way out of the room to my class.

Riku POV

Sitting on my couch drinking coffee, I watched the news waiting for Sora to come over. I heard the doorbell finally, so I got up in my gray sweats and black tank to walk over to the door and answer it to see Sora in a light blue sweater and black tight pants with a lot of bags "Need any help?". Sora would get into the apartment "No I got it" he dropped everything on the couch as I would look at the bags "What is all this?". Sora would point to the bags "My laptop, books for the project, my school books and some egg bagels for us cause I am starving. You still have some hot coffee right?". I would chuckle softly "Yeah help yourself".

Sora would go in the kitchen to grab a mug to pour himself some coffee as I grabbed the egg bagels to start eating mine as I looked over at Sora "These are pretty good". Sora sipped his coffee to look at me "I know that's why I got them" he would go to the couch to grab his laptop to set on the table "So I came up with an outline of what we should talk about and I started on the power point already". I set my books on the table and give Sora his bagel "Man your straight to the point. Not even going to talk about whats going on in our lives now". Sora set his mug on the table to look on the laptop and would click on a few things to open them as he ignore me now".

I rolled my eyes to lean back on the chair to smirk "Fine I will just tell you about my life than. Well I moved out of my parents house in 12th grade, I couldn't take them arguing anymore. I got a job where I help people online with their computer problems and it pays pretty good. I actually had a little apartment until I moved to this apartment closer to the college. " I looked at Sora who still wasn't paying attention "Cloud is still in the band and he has a boyfriend now, his name is Zack. Whenever he does really good at a concert, he shares some of the money with me". Sora finally looked at me "What job are you looking to do". I smiled to grab one of my books to show him a cooking book "I want to be a cook, hence why I am taking a cooking class in college".

Sora raised his brow "I see" he looked back at the computer "I lived with my parents until I had to go to college, my mom of course didn't want me to leave but my dad convince her that I would be okay on my own." he would take another sip of his coffee "I got that waiter job in 12th grade and I saved up a lot so I was able to get my own apartment. I still don't know what I want to do so I am just taking classes to build my credit for now". I would nod "See that wasn't so bad to talk now was it". Sora looked at me "Can we just focus on this project now and at least get three pages done". I nodded "Alright" I got up to go to the couch to grab the books Sora brought and bring them to the table to get started on the project.

A couple of hours of doing work for the project had me hungry again as I leaned back against the chair "How many pages now". Sora would wave the pen in his fingers to smile "Three pages.". I sighed with relief "Thank god" I would get up to look at Sora "Are you hungry?". Sora looked at me "I am, what do you have to eat?". I would go in the kitchen to look in the freezer "I got popcorn chicken, in less you want me to cook something up". Sora would get up as he stretch his arms up "Popcorn chicken sounds pretty good actually" he walked to the bathroom.

I started the popcorn chicken in the microwave as I walked back to the table to clean up the papers and what not. I notice Sora come back "What would you like to drink". Sora would sit back down at the table "Water would be just fine". I went back in the kitchen to gather the food and drinks to set them on the table to sit down "So you want to watch a movie after we eat". Sora would eat the popcorn chicken slowly to look at it "I am going to go home actually to wait for my mother to call". I chuckled softly "Your making excuses Sora, why is it so bad to hang out with me". Sora sighed softly to look at me "Fine I'll watch a movie with you than I am leaving".

"Okay so what movie you want to see, the newest movie I have is Parental Guidance" I took a drink as I looked at Sora. Sora would shrug "Sounds good". When we got done eating I would wash the dishes and then went to join Sora on the couch to put the movie on. Sora would sit Indian style on the couch as I notice he was laughing at some of the parts already as it just felt like old times.

Two hours later the movie would be over as Sora would get up to stretch his arms up "Mmm that was a funny movie" he would go to the table to gather his stuff. I would get up "Sure was, what would you say doing this tomorrow after class". Sora would look at me "I have work after class. I also have work Saturday. But I am off Sunday so we can do three more pages Sunday". I would nod to open the door for Sora as I watch him go out "See you Sunday than" I waved at him to than close the door to lean against it to sigh, I really did miss the old times.

Sora POV

Getting home from Rikus, I would just put my stuff by the door and would plop on the couch cutely. I looked up at the ceiling "All the memories I tried to forget are coming back to me" I would sit up to throw a pillow at the end of the couch "Uhh stupid college why you have to put us in the same class" I was clearly frustrated as I laid back against the couch with my arm over my eyes. I didn't know what to do anymore. Should I just let my feelings come back again and let him back in my heart?.

I am clearly thinking about it too much. I would get up from the couch to start stripping down to my boxers to get into the bathroom to put the shower on. Removing my boxers I would get into the relaxing hot water as I move my head back to try to relax.

Past

_I was at my place since we really couldn't hang out at Riku house with his parents arguing like crazy. My parents were working late and Roxas was over Axel house so we had the house to ourselves. Riku decided on a scary movie which I was against "What is the movie called again Riku?". Riku sat down next to me "Final Destination 3. Don't worry Sora it wont be that scary". It was a total lie, I was in Riku arms the whole time covering my face in his shirt. Riku couldn't help but chuckle a little "You're so cute when your scared Sora". I blushed at what Riku said as I wanted the movie to be over already._

_When the movie was over I couldn't stop hitting Riku with a pillow "Wont be that scary my butt Riku. You're a liar". Riku would chuckle as he would finally grab the pillow from me and push me back on the couch to look down at me "There was nothing to be scared of Sora, I was here the whole time protecting you. If anything would pop up out of no where I would kick its butt for you". I would blush and then move my arms around Riku neck "You promise". Riku would nod "I promise" he would kiss my lips gently._

_I would bite my lower lip "Than can you sleep over tonight" I didn't want to be alone after that movie. Riku would nod "Beats going home to the yelling" he would sit up, picking me up with him "Lets take a shower than before we go to bed". I blushed still to nod as I didn't even have to walk to the bathroom cause Riku carried me there. Riku set me down so he could put the shower on and then start to strip from his clothes. I looked at him undressing to bite my lower lip as I would start to undress to close the door and lock it._

_Riku would take my hand to lead me into the shower, he pulled me close to kiss me deeply as his hands would roam my body._

Present

"Riku" I moaned his name when I realize I was in the shower alone, I would blush to notice my cum on my hand. I lean against the wall to move head back as I couldn't believe it. I am falling in love with Riku again and there was so way I could stop it.

A/N: Yes let the hating begin XD anyway so can you guys guess what the next chapter will bring? until next time ;).


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: You will finally get to see what happens in the past that had Riku and Sora separate ^_^. I even though I didn't get reviews I will keep going.

Chapter 4

Sora POV

I went to Biology class Friday and I couldn't even look at Riku as I sat next to him, all could think about is how my heart was beating so fast when I see him. "Earth to Sora" Riku whisper as he waved his hand in front of my face as I blinked to look at him "What?" I whisper. Riku chuckled softly "I was asking you if you wouldn't mind if I dropped by your job". I shrugged "I don't care". I notice everyone get up as the class was over and I got up to walk outside with Riku.

"Man you two stand out" I looked up to notice it was Axel by himself as I stopped walking to have wide eyes. Riku would stop as well "What the heck are you doing here?". Axel would smirk "Poor Roxas isn't feeling all the great so I came to see if I could get whatever he is going to miss.". I manage to move finally as I walked past him and Axel looked at me "Sora I want to tell you the truth about what happen if you let me". I stopped walking to grip my bag, did I really want to hear it?.

Axel looked at Riku "By the way the professor you have is a good friend of mine, so you can thank me for asking him to put you as partners for the project". Riku folded his arms "I knew something was a little strange". Axel chuckle softly as he walked over to me to be in front of me "Listen Sora back than-" before he even finish I would kick him between the legs to watch him go down and would walk to my car to start to drive away.

Riku watched Axel groan in pain as he couldn't help but chuckle softly "I could have told you that would happen" he walked over to Axel to help him up "He still hates you". Axel would bend over a little still in pain "My approach wasn't very smart.". Riku would look at him "Don't you have a class to get to". Axel moaned to start walking slowly "Yeah". Riku couldn't help but chuckle.

I got to my job, still having time before I go in as I rested against the car seat to close my eyes.

Past

_"Hey Sora have you seen your brother" I was at my locker when Axel came up to me. I would look at him "I actually don't know, we came to school together and then we separated. Haven't seen him since.". Axel looked like he was up to something "Well you mind looking with me or do you have to meet with Riku before Biology". I close my locker "Riku will understand, let's go find my brother"._

_We would search around the school and the bell would ring, I was never late for class "We searched the whole school where is he?". "Do you two have hall passes" the principal would come up to us and Axel would show his and I was trying to find mine "I know I had it...". Principal would shake his head "Heard that excuse before, Sora detention after school now get to class". I walked away annoyed to get to class._

_There was something really off about today, first Roxas goes missing and then I get detention. But I went though the day and I started not to see Riku either as it was really weird. When school ended I would go to the detention room and stop by the door to hear Riku and Axel voice._

_"He isn't here Axel I don't know what you're trying to pull" Riku said as he looked out the window. Axel sighed "Could have sworn he be here". I peaked in to all sudden see Axel and Riku kissing. My heart was pounding so loud that I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't even hear the teacher call my name. The teacher would move hand to my shoulder "Sora you look pale are you alright". I notice Riku push Axel back to look at me "I feel sick Mr. Brown can I please go home". The teacher would nod and I would run off hearing Riku call my name._

Present

I open my eyes to look at my phone and get out of the car to make my way into the cafe to start working to try to get my mind off the past.

Riku POV

Later that day I decided to go to the rainbow cafe just to make sure Sora was okay. I entered the cafe to notice that there wasn't a lot of people inside. Sora would be behind the counter cleaning up as the other two waiters serve the booths. I walked over to the counter to sit down "Sora". Sora looked at me to walk over and give me a menu. I sighed "You're giving me the silent treatment again. I didn't know Axel would be there" I looked at the menu "A coke with steak and mashed potatoes" giving the menu back to him. Sora put the order in as I notice the manager "Are you the manager?".

"Yes I am. names zell. What can I do for you" Zell came over to me. I smiled to rest my head on my hand "I was wondering if you need a cook here". Zell put hand on chin to think "Well the one we have now has complained that he can't take a vacation so I assume we are. Are you a cook". I nodded "I am and I am still in college but I cook really great stuff". Sora would come back over to give me my soda as Zell would nod "Tell you what kid, I'll have Seifer train you and then we will take it from there. Come tomorrow in the morning". "Will do Zell" I watched Zell go back in the office and then looked at Sora "Get to see me everyday now. Should be jumping with joy".

Sora rolled his eyes to go get my food and set it down in front of me. I moved my hand to touch his hand "Sora talk to me". Sora moved his hand back slowly "I just don't understand". "Cause you wont listen you keep running away" I ate some of my steak to look at Sora. Sora would look away "So tell me now...". I raised my brow "You sure?", I would see Sora nod as I ate more of my food "Well...".

Past

_I walked to the Biology class to wait for Sora outside of class, I leaned on the lockers as I notice Roxas going into the nurse office. The bell would ring and I still didn't see Sora which was odd so I went into the classroom. Throughout the day it got even more odd because Axel was following me everywhere I went it was annoying. After classes ended I pushed Axel against the lockers "What are you my stalker". Axel smirk to lean close to me "I wanted to see if you were curious where Sora was"._

_"I am where is he" I was getting annoyed with Axel as I notice Axel motion his hand for him to follow as he lead me to the detention room "So your telling me he has detention". Axel would lean against the door way "Yeah I am surprise he isn't here yet". I notice Axel look out the room and then walk over to me and he would all sudden grab me to kiss me on the lips. I had wide eyes as I pushed him away "What the hell was that!". I heard the teacher as I looked over at Sora and run over to him "Sora!"._

_Axel couldn't help but chuckle softly in the classroom "Lets see you have a perfect relationship now". I made fist as I tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face once before the teacher pulled me off "Bastard!". The teacher pulled me out to take me outside "Go home Riku". I pant hard so frustrated as I would run off._

Present

Sora looked at me as he didn't know what to say. I got up to go behind the counter to move my hand on Sora shoulder "I try so hard all through out high school to explain to you but you continue to avoid me." I moved my hands to Sora face to have him face me "I never stop loving you". Sora moved hands to my chest to push me back a little "This is a lot to take in" he would look at the time "And my shift is ending now" he walked away from me.

I moved back to my seat to eat as I know that it will take a lot more than the truth to get Sora to trust him again. I paid for my meal and then went outside to see Sora drive away as he must have went out the back. I went to my car to sit in it for a while thinking and then would head home.

A/N: Yah you got to see the truth but don't think the story is over guys cause its far from it ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: This chapter Sora actually finds more of the truth from Axel. I still have so much to write I don't know where I will end this story XD. Oh just to keep you guys updated Sora and Roxas parents are Leon and Tifa, Riku parents are Fenris and Kadaj, Axel parents are Reno and Yoko. Axel and Riku parents will come in later chapters ^_^. Thank you for the ones who review this story I will try to update this story quicker ^_^.

Chapter 5

Roxas POV

I was pretty mad after what I heard from Axel what my brother did to my boyfriend. I called Sora many times before I finally gave up and would call my mother to see where Sora lives. I looked at Axel sitting on the bed "I am going to visit my brother". Axel looked at me "I am coming with you. I know what to expect now" he got up to follow me out of the dorm to walk to the black jeep that I had and would drive to the address my mother told me.

Sora car was still there in the drive way and I saw him walking out of his apartment. I got out of the car to run over to Sora car and block him from getting into the car. Sora blinked to sigh "Roxas how did you find out where I lived". I smirked to show my phone "Mom told me." I pointed in back of me "Axel is in the car and he told me what you did to him yesterday. I know you hate him but you could at least hear him out". Sora looked over at the car to see Axel and then looked at me "Your boyfriend ruin my life how the hell are you still dating him!".

I leaned against the car "It was a long time ago Sora. I forgive him but back than when I found out what happen I beat the crap out of him and never talked him again until we were in 12th grade". Sora walked toward my car where Axel was sitting on the hood of the car "Why Axel why did you do it in the first place!" my brother looked really upset. Axel looked at Sora "I was jealous. I hated how your relationship was so perfect and mine was not. I wanted to see Riku in pain. I saw it in his eyes whenever he saw you past in the hall, it really torn him". Sora made fist by his sides "It torn me too you idiot! I felt like my heart was ripped out. I felt like there was nothing left in the world. It took me so long to get over him" he had tears down his face.

I walked over to Sora and side hug Sora to look at him "But the best part of now is that you can start all over and be with Riku". Sora would wipe his tears with his sleeves "I don't know if I can do that. I am afraid that something else could happen to lead me into breaking my heart again". Axel would roll his eyes to shake his head "If you keep thinking like that than you will always be in fear". Sora looked at Axel and then at Roxas "I am sorry I ignore your calls". I smiled "Its okay but if you do it again I will beat you up bro".

Sora chuckle softly "I have to get to work" he would hug me and then looked at Axel than walked away. "Hey no hug for me!" Axel shouted. Sora would get to his car to wave "Not in less you want another kick in the nuts". Axel had a sweat drop to watch Sora drive away "Might take a little more time to trust me". I looked at Axel to fold my arms to move between Axel legs "Does it still hurt down there". Axel raise his brow to move hands to my face "No" he smirk to kiss me deeply. I moved hands to his chest to push him back gently to bite my lower lip "Lets go back to the dorm quickly". Axel got off the car to get in the car with me as I drove back to the dorm.

Sora POV

Getting to work, I walked in the back to notice Riku learning from Seifer as I couldn't believe he actually decided to work here. I put my apron on and hat as the pad fell from my pocket and I would have picked it up but Riku picked it up to give it to me "You dropped this". I took it from Riku "Thanks" I was about to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm "Have you been crying?". I sighed to sulk my head already hating that he work here "Yes. I saw my brother and Axel this morning".

"Really?" Riku walked in front of me "Did they corner you?". I looked up at him "Pretty much but they pretty much just clear up everything. Still hate Axel though". Riku chuckle softly "Obviously". "Riku get back here for your first order" Seifer would say. Riku looked back "Coming" he would look at me and then walk over to Seifer. I hoped that Seifer would keep him occupied through the whole day.

I got in the front and would start to go to the booths to get the others and it made me start remembering more of the past.

Past

_I got home to run to my room and just lock myself in. I leaned against the door to have tears down my face as I hit the door a little and just fall to my knees as I couldn't believe Riku would kiss Axel. I move to sit down and have my back against the door and just bury my face in my arms to continue to cry._

_I didn't go to school for a week, my parents found out what happen cause of Roxas and my mom kept trying to talk to me but I didn't even bother getting out of the bed in less it was for the bathroom which I had my own in my room. I didn't care if I was starved as I just laid in my blue boxers with the blanket over my head. I kept hearing my phone vibrate on the dresser and I already knew who it was, it was Riku, he didn't get the point._

_On my second week of missed school I heard Riku voice at the door "Sora please open up we have to talk" his voice sounded so strain "Sora it wasn't my fault please let me in so I can explain". I would sit up slowly finally to walk over to the door and move my hand to the door, I couldn't even find my voice anymore I just wanted him to go away. Riku would lean against the door "Sora". I lean against the door to have tears stream down my face when I heard his footsteps walk away and go out the front door._

_In the middle of the second week I just got phone calls from Riku and somehow my brother got into my room because when I got out of the bathroom I saw him sitting on my bed. "You look horrible" Roxas said as he had a tray of food for me on the bed "I brought you food and water." I sat on the bed to look at the food to pick at the fries a little "How did you get in here" I said in a whisper. Roxas would show me a credit card to smirk "Use it to get in" he would get up "Listen you need to go to school, your missing a lot of work. I broke up with Axel after I found out what happen"._

_I would open the water bottle to drink it "I don't care about school or about your stupid break up". Roxas raise his brow "Cranky" he would see our father, Leon, in the door way as he got up "Maybe you can talk to him" he walked out. Leon would walk over to me and sit down on the bed "Sora I know a break up hurts a lot but you need it to not let you down. You can always find someone else to make you happy". I picked at the chicken now as I than heard my mother, Tifa "Leon what advice you giving him". Leon got up to move hand in hair to smile "Good advice Tifa". Tifa rolled her eyes "Go downstairs and eat dinner". Leon walk out and Tifa would sit on the bed to hug me and rub my back gently "You need to face Riku soon or later Sora. You can't hide in your room forever." I sighed "Fine I will go to school tomorrow just so everyone can leave me alone"._

_After my mom comforting me I ate the rest of the food and took a shower finally. I really needed to get out of the house, I can't let Riku get to me anymore. the next day I went to school and I kept seeing Riku stare at me but I didn't see Axel at all and I was pretty glad about that. At lunch though Riku manage to catch me at my locker "Sora please let me explain". I closed my locker to look at Riku "I don't want to hear it Riku. We are over and that's final" I started to walk away until I heard Riku say "But I love you Sora. You know I would never cheat on you". I bite my lower lip to have werry eyes "That's what I thought...but I was wrong...just leave me alone" I walked away to go to the bathroom and go in a stall to lean against the door to have tears stream down my face._

Present

I finally was able to take a break as I leaned against the counter "Uhh thank god the rush is over". Yuna would giggle "Don't worry Sora I will take over" she would go help the people that came in. I heard plates being placed on the counter as I sat up to look at the steak and fries and than looked at Riku. Riku smiled "Both have a lunch break so why not eat together". I remove my apron and hat to look at Riku "Alright. Lets go sit at the booth". Riku took the plates to bring to the booth to the back as I grabbed the sodas to sit down at the booth "Did you make this?". Riku nodded "I did" he took a bite of the steak to look at me "Do you want to sleep over tonight?".

"Hua?" I blinked tilting my head. Riku chuckle softly "Since we are working on the project tomorrow I figure you stay over tonight". "Um..." I put a fry in my mouth to think. Riku looked down at his food to continue to eat. Why was I stalling? It's just a sleep over "Okay...I will stay tonight...I just have to get my stuff". Riku smiled to look at me "cool".

Riku POV

After work was over, I would get home to make sure everything was clean and what not. I changed out of my work clothes to get on gray sweats and black v-neck shirt when I heard the door bell ring and I walked over to the door to open it and see Sora in light blue pants and v-neck shirt as he walked in to put his stuff down. I chuckle softly "You brought your own pillow". Sora placed the pillow on the couch "It is a sleep over after all Riku" he rolled his eyes to sit on the couch.

I walked over to the couch to sit on the couch "So what do you want to do the rest of the night? Watch scary movies? Talk?". Sora moved his legs up to wrap arms around them "You know I hate scary movies so that's out". I chuckle some more "Come on Sora you can't hate scary movies forever". Sora glared at me "Sorry if I am not brave like you but scary movies give me nightmares so no thanks". I smirked as I grabbed the control "Well I have the control so you can't control what I put" I put the tv on.

Sora looked at the tv to notice the weather channel and then some random cartoon as he would move finally "Give me the control Riku" he tried grabbing the control. I chuckle to keep him back with my arm as I continue to change the channel "Where are all the scary movies". Sora finally got up to grab the control from me to wave it cutely to smirk "I say we just watch a cooking show cause you need to cook something else other than steak and fries". I smirked "I can cook other stuff smarty pants, get over here" I got up to try to grab the control from him when he fell back and I was on top of him as he both chuckle.

I was close to Sora face as we both look at each other and I leaned my head in to kiss his lips deeply. Sora drop the control and move arms around my neck to kiss me back.

A/N: I am ending this chapter here XD hate me if you will. Next chapter you will know if Sora will actually continue it or just push away. What do you guys think? Its getting more interesting ^_^. I am keeping these chapters short so I don't give too much away.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Okay you guys will hate me even more for what is going to happen this chapter. But don't worry Sora and Riku relationship is slowly building up. Sorry for taking so long but I am also doing another story and then I have to fix one as well so busy.

Chapter 6

Sora pov

My heart was beating so fast as I kissed Riku deeply. I can't believe I was kissing him. I felt his hand move under my shirt and at that point I had to pull away "Stop Riku" I moved my hands to his chest to push him back gently. Riku move back to look at me "Sora don't you trust me?". I got up to move hand in hair "I do trust you Riku. I just found out everything and just need to wrap my head around it". Riku got up to move closer to me and move hands to my face to look in my eyes "I wont rush anything on you Sora. I want you to completely trust me again".

I blushed from his touch as I moved my hands to his "Thank you for understanding" I kissed his hands and then walk back to the couch to sit down "I am going to go to sleep. See you in the morning" I laid down and Riku would put the blanket on me "Sweet dreams" he smiled to walk away. I turned the tv off and snuggle into the blanket cutely and close my eyes.

The next morning I actually woke up early to take a shower and then cook up some breakfast. "Sora" Riku came into kitchen half asleep as he moves hand in hair "Why are you up so early". I put the breakfast on the table to look at Riku "I wanted to make breakfast for thanking you for understanding" I took Riku hand to put him in the chair "I made french toast, bacon and eggs". Riku smirked "It looks amazing Sora" he took a bite into it "So good".

I smiled excited he liked it as I got coffee for us to put on the table and then sat down to eat breakfast "After this though we get right to the project". Riku sipped his coffee "Can I kiss you Sora?". I blushed "For what?". Riku leaned forward to get close to me "To thank you" he kissed my lips gently. I moved back slowly to bite my lower lip to blush. Riku chuckle softly "Is the way I kiss you the same way in the past". I nodded cutely "It is that's why I my heart is beating like crazy. The feelings I had back than are coming back".

Riku got up to grab the dishes to look at me "Than I guess I just have to take you on romantic dates to trust me again" he smirk as he went in the kitchen to wash the dishes. I blushed to get up and grab my school stuff and put on table, I open my laptop to clear my throat "So lets concentrate of the project for now". Riku came back over to sit down "Alright let's do it".

Axel POV

I came into the dorm room with a bag of food "Sorry it took so long, their was a long line". Roxas was at his desk doing some homework and then look at me when I came over "So I called my parents to invite them to a dinner, did you call your parents?". I took out the burger and fries for Roxas to look at him "Yeah they said there coming. Now all you have to do is invite Riku and Sora". Roxas bite his lower lip to lean back in the chair "I have time, it's not until next Saturday the dinner. My mother is planning to ask Riku parents and brother". I sat down on the bed to take out my burger to bite into it "Oh boy that should be interesting. On the day of the dinner we tell everyone we are getting married and then there will be a huge argument cause you know Riku and Cloud never liked there parents".

Roxas smirked to eat a fry "Who cares Axel. All that matters is that we tell them the news" he looks at me "I love you and I want to be with you forever". I smirked to get up to move close to Roxas to kiss his lips gently "I love you too" I sat back down to continue to eat my food "So what do you want to do today". Roxas moved hand to chin "Well I am done with homework, let's go to the theme park shall we", continue to eat as he looked at me.

I nodded "Than we will do that but how about we go visit Sora and Riku first maybe they will want to come". Roxas sighed "Fine". We ate our food and then got out of the dorm to get into Roxas car to drive to Sora apartment and he wasn't home "Do you have Riku address?" Roxas said. I smirked to look on my phone "I do" I show Roxas the address and he would drive to Riku apartment where we saw Sora car in the driveway "Oooo I wonder what happen here last night".

Roxas rolled his eyes "Properly nothing. Come on" he got out of the car "How you know his address anyway". I chuckle "I followed him home one time" I got out of the car to walk to the door and ring the bell. Riku answer the door to blink "Axel? Roxas? How the heck did you know where I lived?" he lets us in as I smirked "We have our sources". I looked over at Sora typing away on the laptop "Hey Sora I see you're getting along with Riku now".

Sora looked up from his laptop "Are you here to snoop or you going to tell us why your here". Roxas walked to the couch to sit down "So mean brother. Not even happy to see us". Sora rolled his eyes to look back at the laptop. Riku looked at me "So?". I folded my arms "Well we wanted to invite you guys to the theme park. Have some fun you know". Riku looked over at Sora "We should go Sora. We are done with the pages we wanted to get through today". Sora closed the laptop "That can't be the only reason you guys came here".

I sighed to look at Roxas "Just tell them Roxas". Roxas got up to walk over to the table and sit down to look at Sora "Well I guess we will tell you guys first before the dinner Saturday. Me and Axel are going to get married in a month or so and we want you two be the best mans". Sora looked at me and then at Roxas "There is more to it isn't there". I had a sweat drop to move hand in hair.

Riku blinked "What else is there?". Roxas cleared his throat "And Riku parents and brother will be there". "What!?" Riku glared at Roxas. Sora chuckle softly "Knew there was a bad part". Roxas sighed to look at Riku "Isn't it about time your parents know your alright". "Since when did you become mister responsible Roxas" Riku would fold his arms to glare at Roxas still. I move my hands out "One thing at a time guys. First off Sora did you just say that having Riku parents was the only bad thing? Does that mean your okay with me and Roxas getting married?".

Sora looked at me "Yeah I am okay with it as long as you don't hurt my brother. Cause if you do I will hit you in the balls so many times you will see stars" he smirked. I chuckle softly to go over to Sora and all sudden hug him "Don't worry I will take care of your brother and never hurt him". Riku cleared his throat "Can we go back to my parents coming to the wedding. They don't even know I am gay. It's going to awkward". Roxas got up to walk over to Riku and put hands on his shoulders "Don't be such a baby. We are going to be there to back you up". Riku rolled his eyes.

"So now that news is out will you come have fun at the theme park" I said looking at Riku and then Sora. Sora got up to shrug "Ehh what the heck let's go Riku". Riku moved away from Roxas "Fine let's go, let me just go get dress" he walked to the bedroom to go get dress. I walked to Roxas to move arm around his shoulders "Cool so we will meet you guys outside". We walked out of the apartment "That went well heh".

Riku POV

Getting to the park, I actually saw Sora act like his old hyper self as he was having fun. When we all went on the bumper cars he kept bumping all of us like crazy. When we went on the coasters he would laugh with his arms up loving the rides. When we got to the swings he acted like he was an airplane, making all the noises. I couldn't help but chuckle as Sora was so cute when he had fun and that's what I missed the most about him when we came here on dates in the past.

We all took a break from the rides and actually would go inside to get something to eat. "Riku after this let's go to the mini games so you can get me prizes" Sora would bite into his pizza cutely. I smiled to nod "Okay". Axel sipped his drink "See told you guys you would have fun" he smirked. Roxas ate his pizza to look at Sora and than at Axel "Your going to win prizes for me too right". Axel nodded to move arm around Roxas "Of coarse" he kissed Roxas head gently.

Sora finish his pizza and then grabbed my hand "Come on Riku". I chuckle to get up so Sora could drag me out to the games. The first one was the basketball one where you had to make five shots to get a stuff animal which I did make all five "What stuff animal Sora?". Sora would look around to blink cutely "The penguin" the guy gave it to him and Sora huggle it cutely. The next game was the balloon where you had to squirt water into the hole to make it bigger. I did it and Sora wanted a monkey that hanged around neck.

We did a few more games and Sora was just happy with so many stuff animals. We had to go to the car to put them inside there and wait for Roxas and Axel to come out. "Thank you for getting me all the stuff animals Riku" Sora closed the door to lean against the door to look at me. I smiled "It was no problem Sora" I moved closer to him and move hands to his face to look into his eyes. Sora blushed to move hands on my shirt to grip it lightly "Kiss me Riku". I was a little surprise by him asking but I didn't question it as I leaned in to kiss him on the lips deeply.

"Awww" Axel said when he was walking over with Roxas carrying big stuff animals. I smirked as I pulled away to look at Sora "Ruined the moment". Sora chuckle softly to move from the door. Roxas put his stuff animals in the car "So are you two back together or what?". Sora put his hands in his pockets to tilt his head to look at me and than at Roxas "I suppose we are back together even though Riku didn't ask me". I blinked to look at Sora "Will you be my boyfriend Sora". Sora smirk cutely "Yes I will".

Axel chuckle softly "Okay weirdos get in the car and we will drop you home". Sora would get in the back with me to look at me and kiss my cheek cutely. This was starting to become the way it used to be.

A/N: See guys Sora and Riku relationship will build up ^_^. Anyway ending this chapter here. Until next time guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: So reminder of who has which parents, Sora and Roxas with Tifa and Leon, Axel with Yoko and Reno, Riku and Cloud with Fenris and Kadaj. This chapter will be mostly about Roxas and Axel telling everyone about the wedding and having the drama with Riku and Clouds parents. Don't worry Sora and Riku will stay together I wont break them up =). Sorry for taking so long to write these chapters up I have been so busy.

Chapter 7

Tifa POV

It was Thursday and calling Riku parents didn't seem to work since they didn't answer the phone so I have to personally go their to see if there even willing to come. I was in front of there house and I would get out of the car to notice Fenris coming outside "Fenris". Fenris closed the door to look at me as she blink "Tifa? I was just about to head to work". I walked over to her and hug her than move back to look at her "I have been trying to call you cause I wanted to tell you that my son Roxas is having a dinner party and he is inviting everybody. Riku and Cloud will be there". Fenris looked at me to sigh "I haven't seen my children in such a long time, I guess they got tired of all the arguing".

"Are you and Kadaj still together?" I blinked wondering if they were. Fenris smiled softly "We are, we are going to marriage counselling now and it seems to get better." she move her hair behind her ear "So when is this dinner party?". I took my phone out to open the text to show her "Its Saturday at five. I was thinking that me and Leon would drive you there". Fenris looked at the text and then notice Kadaj pulling up in his car to come out of his car "Hello there Tifa what brings you here?" he would walk over to Fenris to kiss her cheek. Fenris moved hand to Kadaj shoulder "You remember Roxas right? he always raked our leaves for us". Kadaj chuckle softly "Ahh yes cause our sons were too lazy to do it. So what about him?". Fenris looked at the phone "Apparently he is inviting us to dinner party to tell us all news and our sons will be there. Tifa and Leon offer to give us a ride".

Kadaj nodded to look a Fenris "Than let's go". Fenris smiled to look at me "We will go than Tifa. I am excited to see my sons I haven't seen them in so long". I smiled to close phone and put it in my pocket "Good so we will see you guys Saturday than okay" I walked back to my car as they waved at me and I notice Fenris go into her car so she could go to work. I got back home "Glad there coming." I got out of my car and walked inside to see Leon sleeping on the couch from a long day of work last night as I looked down at him and kissed his head. I couldn't wait to see both my kids.

Roxas POV

It was Saturday finally and I was just excited to tell everyone the news. I moved in my bed to look at Axel still sleeping on his bed, I got up to walk over to Axel to move on top of him "Hey wake up sleepy head" I poke his head gently. Axel moaned a little to open one eye to look at me "I am up Roxas". I leaned down to kiss Axel lips gently. Axel smirk to have both eyes open now to all sudden move me on the bed to pin me down "Now I am fully awake" he moved his head to kiss my lips gently than moved his head to kiss my neck. I blushed to moan softly "Axel we have to get ready and make sure everything is set. We can't do this now" what was I saying? he was making me crazy with his kisses as I had to try to keep in control.

"Uh hua" Axel didn't even listen to me as he moved his head to kiss down to my nipples to move his mouth around them to suck and bite gently. My hands gripped the sheets under me as I was losing my control. Freak the control I want him so much. I moaned deeply to arch my body as he kissed down my stomach.

(A/N: Didn't actually think I put all of it XD. Anyway many moans later))

Axel panted hard next to me. I panted hard as well to move my hand into my sweaty hair to sit up to look over at him "Let's get ready now before we get any more distracted". Axel couldn't help but smirk to get up from the bed to grab a towel to put around his waist "Taking a shower first than we can get ready". I rolled my eyes to watch him leave as I grabbed a towel "Minus well too".

After the shower, I got dress in black pants with white dressy shirt and Axel got dress in red pants with a black vest. Axel looked at me "Is Sora getting a ride with Riku". I looked at my phone "Yeah he text me saying he is leaving with Riku now". Axel grabbed the keys "Alright lets see how this night goes" he smiled to walk out of the dorm with me to get to the car and he decided to drive my car to the Sea Shell restaurant.

Once there we saw everyone there, it was an awkward silence with Cloud and Riku looking at their parents across the table. I would shake my head to walk to the empty seat to hold Axel hand "So before we order the food and what not I will tell you guys the news...me and Axel are getting married". Tifa looked at me to smile "Oh my Roxas I am just so happy" she gets up to hug me and I hug her back. Yoko was hugging Axel "Do you need help with wedding plans?". Axel blinked "Actually no mom we got everything set, you just have to come". Yoko looked at Reno who came over to hug Axel "Its just amazing soon. My son so grown up".

I chuckle softly to than see Leon to look at him as he hugged me. I looked at the others sitting "Fenris..Kadaj isn't this good news". Fenris looked at me to smile "It is sweetie I am happy for you". Kadaj cleared his throat "I am glad too" he looked at Riku and Cloud "So are you two going to tell us where you have been and are you still single?". Cloud moved hand into hair to look at Kadaj "I have been traveling around with my band. I am taken by my boyfriend Zack who couldn't make it here cause he was sick" he sighed. Riku lean against the chair "I have been going to college to be a cook. I am.." he looks at Sora to blink "Are we something?" he whisper.

Sora move hands to Riku face to kiss his lips gently "Does that answer your question?". Riku smirked to look back at his parents "I am taken by Sora here. He is my boyfriend". Fenris looked like she was upset from missing a part of her children lives as Kadaj moved arm around her to kiss her head, she looked at her two sons "I can't believe we miss so much of your lives". It was silent again and I clear my throat so everyone sat back down to order their food. I looked at Axel as he smiled at me and kissed my hand as I blush to look down at my food to eat it slowly.

Riku POV

After the dinner, everyone would walk outside. I was holding Sora hand when I stopped to notice Fenris coming over to us "Mom". Fenris dab her eyes with a tissue since she was crying "I am really glad you're doing great Riku, but can you promise to come visit us?". I sighed to look away not really knowing what to say but then I heard Sora say something "Fenris I will make sure Riku will come visit you. No one should avoid their parents no matter how bad their life was" Sora smiled as I looked at him and then looked at Fenris to move closer to her and hug her.

Fenris hugged me back as she sniffle "I really do hope so. I miss you so much" she would move back to walk away to go into the car with Kadaj. Tifa than came over as she hugged Sora "I am happy you two are back together" she looks at me "Take care of him Riku". I smiled to nod "I will Tifa" I side hugged Sora to kiss his cheek. Tifa went to the car with Leon to get in and drive away.

Cloud came over to move arm around my head to give me a noogie "Guess I will be off too little brother. Don't start any trouble". I pulled out of the noogie to fix my hair and punch Cloud arm "I wont. Tell your boyfriend I said hello'. Cloud smirked to walk away "I will" he went to his motorcycle to leave.

Sora chuckle softly "Your brother is cool. We should go to his concert sometime". I smirked "We will, maybe on Christmas vacation" I would walk with Sora back to the car to get in to look at Sora "So where do you want to go hmm?". Sora move hand to chin thinking "We can go to the movie theater and go see the Rise of Guardians I heard it was supposed to be good". I nodded "Movies it is" I started the car to drive toward the movie theater.

Sora POV

Getting to the theater, we would get the tickets and the snacks to sit in the back of the theater to watch the movie that was soon starting. I ate some popcorn as I felt Riku arm over my shoulder to blush cutely to think "_W__e are a couple now and I still feel like I have butterflies in my stomach when I am near him". _The movie started as I continue to eat the popcorn slowly and then I felt Riku lips against my neck as I blush deeply to whisper "Riku I am trying to watch the movie". Riku smirked to whisper in my ear "But I want to make out with you".

"We can make out at home" I whisper to grab some popcorn and out in Riku mouth to chuckle softly. Riku blinked to eat the popcorn to whisper "Alright" he wasn't made cause I saw him smirking as I looked at the movie. I kept thinking that maybe I would let Riku go all the way. I continue to watch the movie and eat popcorn.

A/N: Yeah I am ending this chapter here. Next chapter you will find out Sora decision ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Think I will end this chapter at nine. I am still thinking about it. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, been distracted and busy XD. Thank you for all who favorite and follow this story. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 8

Sora POV

The movie was over and we went back to my place this time, I was nervous I couldn't open the door without shaking a little. But once inside, Riku set his keys on the kitchen counter to look at me "Sora why are you so nervous hua". I blushed to grip the back of the couch a little "Well were officially a couple and just thinking about being intimate is making me so nervous". Riku walk over to me to hug me fro m behind to rest his head on my shoulder "I wouldn't pressure you to do it Sora , I want you to be ready Sora".

I moved around in Riku arms to wrap arms around his neck to look at him and kiss him gently on the lips to whisper "I trust you than" its been so long since we have been intimate and I want to feel Riku bare skin against mine so bad right now. Riku smirk to pick me up wrapping my legs around his waist to go into my bedroom and fall gently on the bed as we kissed deeply.

Riku moved his hands under my shirt to raise it up and take it off to throw it t he floor as he kissed my neck. I pulled Riku shirt off him to throw it to the floor to move my hands by my head to bite my lower lip gently. Riku trails the kisses to my nipples to move his mouth around it to suck and bite them gently. I let out a cute moan to blush deeper to grip the blanket a little.

((A/N: And that's as far I will go XD hate me. Many moans later~))

Riku panted hard laying next to me cover in sweat as he looked up at the ceiling "Was it the same...or better than the past?". I looked over at Riku to move on top of him to look down at him "It was better than the past" I laid on Riku to close my eyes "I am so tired". Riku moved arms around me "Go to sleep" he whisper softly "I love you Sora". I mumble cutely "I love you too Riku".

Roxas POV

The weeks seemed to go by so quickly as the wedding was finally here. I was in the church in a room looking in the mirror of my black tux to smile softly "Can't believe the day is finally here." I heard a knock to see Sora come in "Hey sora". Sora smiled to walk over and hug me "I can't believe my brother is getting married. Are you nervous?". I shook my head "No I am not nervous. Just really happy. Is it time to go out yet". Leon than comes in "Yes it is" he smiled "Sora go get in position. Roxas lets go walk down that aisle".

I nodded to go out the room to walk to the entrance of the ceremony to see everyone of my friends and family. I looked at Axel to blush and then walk down with Leon. Leon looked at me "I hope you will be happy my son. Maybe sora will be next". I smirked to look at Sora standing at the alter next to Zack "I have no doubt that he will be next", I gave my dad a hug to walk next to Axel now as the priest would start talking.

We said our vows and then kissed each other as everyone clapped. Axel picked me up to walk the limo outside to get in "To our honeymoon we go". I still didn't know where it was but I didn't care as I kissed Axel deeply so happy we were finally married. We waved goodbye to everyone and head for the honeymoon.

Axel POV

I put a blindfold on Roxas eyes "No peaking now". We were out the limo and now on a boat that I drove to a abandon island with a little house on it, I put the boat on the sand so it wouldn't float away as I took roxas hand to remove the blindfold "How do you like?". Roxas looked the island "This is so amazing". I picked him up to lead him inside the house to show rose petals every where as I walked to the bedroom to place Roxas on the bed to move on top of him to look down at him "We are married. I love you so much".

Roxas kissed me gently on the lips "I love you too." I sat up to remove the black jacket than the tie to open my shirt, I move head back down to kiss Roxas deeply as I removed his jacket than used Roxas tie to tie Roxas hands and move them above his head to tie them to the head-board. I smirked to move head back to open up Roxas shirt to have my hands touch his bare skin now. Roxas moaned softly "Axel". "Your hard already just by me touching you Roxas" I smirked to move head to bite Roxas nipples as my hands move down to open up Roxas pants. "Shut up" Roxas blushed deeply to moan deeply to arch his back a little.

Taking off Roxas pants, I worked on taking mine off so we could both be in our boxers.

((A/N: More hating XD many moans later~))

Roxas panted hard as he laid on top of me cover in sweat. I looked over at the open window to see the moon light shine on them as it was just an amazing night "Don't go to sleep Roxas". Roxas smirked to move head back "I wasn't planning to" he kissed me in gentle pecks cutely.

A/N: So exciting chapter hua! Sorry if its so short. Next chapter more about Sora and Riku. Could be the last chapter as well =).


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Story: Sora and Riku stop being a couple during high school after something happen. Once college starts they meet again. Will they make up or just end up being enemies.

A/N: Yes officially the last chapter. Sorry I couldn't make it longer, I was really getting board with the story XD. Thank you again for reviews, favorites and follows you are all awesome =). Anyway enjoy the last chapter.

Chapter 9

Riku POV

The months went by, the project was done and we got a A+ on it. It was finally the end of the first year of college and we only had two months off until the next year of college of started. Roxas and Axel were hanging out with me and Sora a lot more ever since they got married, it was odd getting along with Axel.

"Riku" Sora waved hand in front of my face as we sat in a booth for our lunch break. "Hmm? Sorry I was day dreaming" I had sweat drop to rub the back of my head "So what did you ask?". Sora rolled his eyes to eat some fries to look at me "I asked if we are still going to the club with Axel and Roxas tonight". I nodded "Yeah we are. I think my brother and his boyfriend are coming too and than staying over my apartment so we can go see our parents together". Sora blow his hair up to rest head on hand "So I will be alone tonight poo".

I chuckle softly "What are you talking about your coming with us", I move hand to Sora hair to ruffle it cutely and lean forward to kiss Sora lips gently to than move back. Sora blush faintly to smile "Can't wait to see your parents than heh" he ate more of fries cutely.

Later that day, I was wearing a black vest and white pants. Sora was wearing blue pants with black loose shirt. We would go into the club to see Cloud and Axel at the bar drinking, Zack and Roxas were dancing on the floor as we joined them to dance. "I guess you two are driving that's why your not drinking!" Sora said to continue to dance. Roxas chuckle softly "We walked here, we wanted to dance first than drink!". Zack felt cloud hug him from behind "Already drunk i see blonde!".

Cloud smirked "Not that drunk, I can still dance!" looked at Riku "Come on Riku..Sora get drunk have fun!". Sora chuckle softly with me as we made our way to the bar to drink as we lived close so we could leave the car and pick it up later. All night long we dance and got drunk having a great time. Somehow we manage to all get back to my place and just crash where ever.

I wake up to be on the couch with Sora on top of me naked and me still with clothes on as I give an odd look wondering what the hell happen. Sora moaned softly to sit up holding his head "What happen last night". "I don't know but you must of night streaked since you have no clothes on" I chuckle as Sora blush to get off me and move blanket around himself to see Axel coming out the bedroom with Cloud in boxers "Umm did you two sleep together?." Cloud rubbed his head "No me and Zack slept on the floor cause apparently Axel and Roxas hogged all the bed". Axel chuckle softly to walk to the kitchen "Sorry about that" he grab some water to drink.

Roxas ran out of the room to the bathroom to puke. Zack did the same but in the garbage in the kitchen. Cloud sat at the table "Mmm lets get over this hang over quick cause we have to go visit mom and dad" looked at me. I nodded to yawn and walk in the kitchen to drink some water.

Cloud POV

Once we were all pretty much able to function after showers and what not we went to get Riku car and then head to parents house. When we got there Zack and Sora were ahead of us as I whisper "So when you asking him?". Riku looked at me "Soon don't pressure me" he hit me. I rolled my eyes to get in the house to give Kadaj and Fenris hugs.

"I am so happy you came to visit us. We missed you." Fenris smiled to sit down at the table. I sat down next to Zack "We called you mom". "Its not the same" Fenris fold her arms "So who is ready for a big feast hua". Riku blinked "Is it ready?". Fenris nodded "Come help me bring the stuff out" she got up with Riku to go in kitchen as I looked at Sora yawning. Kadaj looked at Zack "So you two planning to get married anytime soon". Zack blushed "I uh" looks at me for help as I chuckle softly "We are planning too but we are just so busy now".

Riku came with bread sticks to give one to Sora and I notice the ring on it. Sora looked at it oddly "Riku?". Riku bend down on one knee "Will you marry me Sora". Sora blushed so red as he notice everyone starring and than he cried cutely to shake his head yes and hug Riku. Fenris brought more food over to smile "Welcome to the family than Sora" she was so excited to "When will the wedding be". Riku looked at Sora "So much planning to do...but how about in a month before school starts again". Sora was crying so happy still as I chuckle softly.

"We can help so all you guys have to worry about is the outfits" Kadaj smiled "Now lets eat.". Sora was in Riku lap now to sniffle cutely in Riku shirt as Riku fed Sora cutely. This day just seem to be amazing "Say who will be your best man hua". Riku rolled eyes "You know you and Zack are idiot." I chuckle softly to shake head as it was going to be a fun two months.

Sora POV

The two months that went by consist of me and Riku telling my parents we were getting married and then Roxas and Axel. Than we had to get a bigger apartment to fit all our stuff. It was still close to the school so that's what I like about it the most.

Now I am at the church wearing a dress, I couldn't believe I was wearing a wedding dress but I wanted to surprise Riku and I know this would do it. I looked in the mirror "I am too nervous". I heard a knock at the door to see Axel and Roxas come in "Is Riku ready?". Axel nodded "He is and now we are just waiting for you. By the way Sora you look cute" looks at Roxas to smirk "You should have wore a dress roxas". Roxas rolled eyes to hit Axel and than walked to me to hug me "Relax and breath Sora you will do fine".

I hugged Roxas back and Leon comes in "Is my son ready" he smiled at me as I nodded "Yes". Roxas and Axel leave to get in positions as I walked with Leon to the altar to see Riku. I could see the surprise on his face as I finally faced him and heard him say "Your so sexy love". I blush deep to look down than hear the priest talk. We kissed when we said our vows and than run out of the church to the limo.

We waved at everyone and then relaxed "Where are we going?" I blinked curious. Riku smirked "We are going to a secret place that Axel told me about. Now where this blindfold love" he kissed my lips.

"Are we almost there Riku?" I felt Riku move me all over the place as felt sand on my feet as Riku took the blindfold "We are here". I smiled to run to the house to go in to see the candles lit and roses everywhere "This is so amazing". Riku all sudden picks me up in his arms as I gasp cutely and he brings me to the bedroom to set me down on the bed "I love this dress on you. Are you wearing panties under it". I blushed to look away "No". Riku kissed my neck and all the bare parts of my body as he moves under the dress to move his mouth around my dick as I moaned out deeply "Riku".

((A/N: Many moans later~))

We both lay naked on the bed panting as I felt so tired to look at the stars out the window "I love you Riku". Riku moved me close "I love you Sora". I closed my eyes as this was just an amazing year. We got back together and we will stay together for sure. I don't ever have to feel alone. Thank you destiny.

A/N: Officially the end of this story. Once again sorry for the lack of chapters and thank you for reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best ^_^. Maybe later I will come back to this story to make it longer.


End file.
